


7th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, Gen, Nightmare, Revenge, horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sealand’s evil plan that totally backfires.<br/>Sealand have made the most evil and genius plan ever! With the help from Latvia, Sealand is going to prank Wy for laughing at his drawing to Finland, and saying she could do better. He is going to steal a box of surströmming from Sweden, and then, since Wy will not expect Latvia to do anything evil, let him be the infiltrator. Latvia is not too happy about having to do this, especially since he will have to open the can and then escape without Wy noticing. The problem is that the next time Sealand and Latvia meets Wy, she is just smiling evilly. What is going on in her head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the promt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

“What is it, Sealand? Why are you frowning like that?”

Sealand slowly turned his eyes away from Wy and onto Latvia who was sitting just beside him. The three of them were spending the evening at Wy’s place, but the host herself was busy with something at her pc.

“I’m sure she’s planning something”, Sealand whispered back in the way children often whisper, and everyone are able to hear it. “She’s going to take revenge for the surströmming we got from Sweden last week!”

Latvia went pale. “How can you be so sure?”

“See the way she’s smirking? That means you should get out of her way as soon as possible.”

“Why are we still here, then?”

“Sweden is expecting me to stay here tonight, and you to keep an eye on me and Wy, you twit!”

Latvia swallowed nervously and glanced towards Wy just as she called, “Hey boys! Come over here, I’ve found a perfect movie for us to watch!”

“R-really?” Latvia asked.

“Cool!” Sealand exclaimed. “What’s it about?”

“Oh, you know…” Wy laughed. “Just some horror.”

“Awesome!” Sealand got up from his seat, rushed across the room and dropped down beside her. The elder country followed, a little less enthusiastic, and sat at the other side of Wy.

-

Finland rang the doorbell and then stepped back to wait for the door to be opened. When it swung up, Wy beamed at him. “Hi!”

“Hello, is Sealand here?”

“Of course he is! Sealand, Finland is here!”

Finland smiled at the sight of the young micro nation who came out of the living room, but his smile dropped a little when he noticed the paleness of Sealand’s face. In fact, he looked like a living ghost.

Without a word, Sealand got dressed and followed Finland out, waving a weak good bye to Wy across his shoulder. Latvia they had neither seen nor heard anything from, but he was probably sitting in the living room.

“So, what did you do?” Finland asked, trying to get a conversation started.

“Watched a movie”, Sealand replied, even his voice weak.

“What movie?”

“Just… something Wy found.”

“You didn’t watch a horror movie, did you? You know what I think of that stuff.”

“No, of course we didn’t!” He seemed to regain a little colour, but refused to look at Finland. “It was just a children’s movie.”

Finland nodded, somewhat doubting Sealand’s truthfulness.

 

As they got home, Sealand went to bed without the usual fuss, and fell asleep strangely quickly. Finland cleaned up the kitchen after Norway, Denmark and Ladonia, before retrieving the two youngest from the living room and preparing them for bed.

Just as usual, Ladonia allowed to be tucked into bed – but he stated he was far too old for good night kisses – while Norway curled up and demanded Finland read another chapter of the crime novel he was reading.

When all of this was done, Finland dropped by the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then headed for the large bedroom he shared with Sweden. Sweden was already in bed, but had a book open in his lap and the bedside table lit.

“I’m worried about Sealand”, Finland confessed while getting ready to climb into his own bed which stood at the opposite side of the bedroom. “He was so quiet when I picked him up. Do you think he and Wy watched something they should not have?”

Sweden took his time answering, and when he did, all he said was, “You’ll find out in time.”

Finland sighed.

 

It was the middle of the night, when Finland woke up to hearing the door creak open. Light fell in from the corridor, making Sealand’s form a dark silhouette. The Fin propped himself up, fixating his gaze on the young micro nation.

“F-Finland?” came the whimper.

“What is it, Sealand?” His voice was a little groggy, and he had to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes.

For a few seconds Sealand just stood there, as though he had an inner discussion of what to do about the situation, before rather suddenly entering the room and letting the door fall closed behind him. On naked feet, he rushed across the floor and jumped into bed with Finland, snuggling close to his chest. “I had a nightmare…” he mumbled.

Finland laid down and wrapped his arms around the younger, not allowing himself to sigh. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Can I stay here?” Sealand replied, avoiding the question.

Finland did not hesitate to say yes. Gently he pressed a kiss to Sealand’s forehead. He would not force the child to tell him anything, as long as they both were able to sleep.


End file.
